


A Dark and Stormy Night

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the horror doesn't leave you after one bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark and Stormy Night

The rain outside pounded against the window as the lightning struck outside with thunder echoing not to long after. It had been like that since he had woken up, listening to the rain outside his window as well as to the slow breathing of Makoto next to him. Rin watched as Makoto’s shoulders slowly went up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. After another crack of lightning Rin got up from bed, the roar of the thunder had his heart racing and his hands shaking. He took a few seconds to breath and calm himself. Sitting in the bed and waiting for the distant thunder remind him that it was just sound, it meant nothing.

He threw the blanket off him and onto Makoto, needing a drink of water to calm himself. While he couldn’t call this a fear of thunder, it was more or less conditional. It was a lot worse when he was younger and all alone. But he found that as he got older, the fear lessen, maybe it helped that Makoto was there to comfort him when something like a loud roar of thunder shocked him like this. But at this moment, he couldn’t bother to wake up Makoto when he was clearly fine (if a little shaken) and all he needed was a drink.

He opened the door from their bedroom and just as he did, he heard a sound of footsteps from outside. Running away. His eyes furrowed as he stood still, an intruder? Just what he needed. he didn’t close the door but crept to the nightstand where his phone was charging. If he was quiet, he could call the police and then take care of them himself, he had an aluminum bat left by one of Makoto’s siblings. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing.

He picked up his phone and punched in the emergency number.

“Hello, what’s your emergency?” The woman over the phone said in a dull tone.

“I need police at my place immediately, I think there is an intruder an-” Before he could finish a hand forced itself around his mouth and nose, pressing hard and almost like he was trying  to suffocating him. The man behind him used his other hand to take the phone and hang up on the the emergency service lady. As soon as the hand put down his phone, it slide past his view and then came back into view with a knife. Rin was shaking now, seeing the reflection of the hand over his mouth and the angry yet soulless eyes of the robber.

“Now listen here, you’re going to be very quiet or I’m going to fucking slit your throat right here, right now.” Rin didn’t even move, seeing his own terrified expression. He was frozen and felt helpless as the man dragged him away from the room. His eyes darted to Makoto who didn’t seem to be disturbed and cursed Makoto’s ability to sleep through almost anything.

As soon as they were out of the room, the man threw Rin to the ground and before Rin could do anything to defend himself, another man took his arms and tied him up. The ropes burned his wrists as he was held down by the same man, forcing a rag into his mouth. He attempted to get up but the other man held his legs down to tie them up to prevent him to get up.

The two men towered over him after they were down, Rin tried to squirm away but was pushed down to the ground by a foot, It was heavy against his back as he flinched at the foot stepped down on him.

“Now what?!” One of the men asked in a hushed voice.

“Just get the shit and get out of here. The bastard called the police and they should be here any second.” The man stepping on him said. Rin tried to wriggle himself free from his step, this only caused him to step down harder.

“What about him? We’re not just going to leave him like this?” He asked again in a slightly louder voice. still trying to be quiet.

“Don’t worry about him. We’ve gotten him all tied up, he’s not going to do anything and if the other guy in the bedroom hasn’t gotten up yet, we should be home free.” the man stepping on him kept the same strength on him, making it difficult to breath.

“Okay, just don’t hurt him. We can’t let this escalate okay?”

“I’m not going to kill him, relax. I’m just going to hold him here and you just get the shit. Now get moving!”

Rin watched as a pair of feet rush past him. Rin couldn’t move, he could barely breathe, the tears rolling down his cheeks as the man kept his foot on him. He never felt so helpless in all his life, there was no way he could get out of this without it resulting in him getting killed. The lightning flashed outside with a giant crack of thunder roaring throughout the apartment. Rin flinched involuntarily at the sound, adding more pressure to him.

“Will you sit still you piece of -”

There was a thud and less pressure and a body on the floor.  

“What the -?”

Another thud and the sound of a body falling to the floor. Rin took the opportunity to spit out the rag and try to undo the ropes. A pair of hands undid the ropes for him as the sound of sirens sounded off in the distance. Before Rin could say anything a familiar embrace, Rin stayed still as the sounds of sobs filled his ears, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Makoto. His own way of comforting himself and Makoto, right as the police entered their home to see two groaning and unconscious bodies and two men holding each other, next to them was a bent aluminum belt.

[Two months later]

Rin was at the kitchen table, staring down at his cup of tea. It was storming out, almost like that night, but luckily for him there was no thunder or lightning. His hands shook none the less, not because of the storm but because of the dream he had before hand. Those same eyes had burned into his subconscious that when he had a nightmare, they would be the forefront of that dream. He couldn’t remember much from the nightmare other than those eyes of his would be assailant.

He picked up the cup and put it to his lips, sipping the tea to calm himself of the image. His hand still shook as he put the cup down. The door to their bedroom opened and Rin almost jumped out of his seat before Makoto emerged from the bedroom, soothing his nerves.

“Hey.” Makoto greeted in his half-awaken state.

“Hey.” Rin said as he drank his tea once again.

Neither of them talked about what happened that night. When people asked them what happened, they both stay quiet or Makoto would try to change the subject. But it was something that hung around them ever since it happened, for a while they tried to forget it ever even happened. But considering that this was the 5th time Rin had gotten up in the middle of the night. They both knew eventually they had to talk about it.

“Another nightmare?” Makoto asked as he sat down next to Rin. Rin just nodded as he stared at his tea and not at Makoto. He  let Makoto take his hand and hold it gently, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand.

They sat there in silence for a while before Makoto cleared his throat and spoke to Rin in the softest he’s ever heard him.“Rin, if you want, we can go see that psychiatrist that Souske was talking about?”

Rin didn’t respond, only stared at his tea. Makoto kept gently rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand. Rin glanced back at Makoto’s face before looking back down.

“Rin, I just want you to know that I love you and I want you to be safe and happy. What happened was terrible and I know you were scared. I mean...I was too.” Makoto let go of Rin’s hand and instead placed it on his leg. “When I saw you, on the floor, those two talking about possibly hurting you. I-I never felt so scared in my life. The idea that I’d lose you. I just took that bat and my instincts kicked in to protect you. I hurt them so they wouldn’t hurt you and after I realized what had happened. I was conflicted, on the one hand you were safe, on the other I had severely hurt two people.”

Makoto’s voice was beginning to become more unstable as he spoke. Rin’s own eyes beginning to water. “When I freed you, I had to have you in my arms and to feel you. I need to reassure that you were safe and what I did was for your safety as well as my own.” Makoto was almost at at his own breaking point. his hand gripping Rin’s leg, Rin bringing his own hand to hold his, just like he had done before.

“Sometimes when I get up and I don’t feel you next to me, I would panic and think something bad happen to you, but then you would walk in through the door back from your run and I would be satisfied that you’re safe.” Makoto was beginning to cry, Rin trying to repeat the similar motions of his thumb against Makoto’s back hand. “But, I know you’re suffering worse than I and I want to help you the best I can. I just - I just worry about you when you get up in the middle of the night, especially on nights like this. Because I know you won’t talk to me or anyone about it. I don’t want you to suffer alone. I want you to know that I love you and I want to protect you no matter what.”

Makoto’s voice broke as he spoke and the tears ran down his face. Rin trying to hold back his own. This was exactly why he didn’t try to talk about it, or at least he thought would be best if he didn’t. He didn’t want anyone to worry about him. He didn’t want people to baby him over it and especially not Makoto. However seeing him like this, made his heart sink and the weight of him trying to lock it up had done and it realized that Makoto was traumatized as well. He was just as scared as he was.

Rin let his hand leave Makoto’s and used it to pull him close to him, letting him cry into his shoulder. RIn tilted his head up slightly so his mouth could be at Makoto’s ear and whispered to him.

“Thank you. I love you too.”

When Makoto finished crying, the two went hand in hand back into the bedroom as Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin in a protective embrace. Letting Rin fall back into a calming sleep, promising himself to take Souske and Makoto’s advice to see someone later that week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I might be able to actually do this. This is my second entry to the MakoRin week. Today's theme being horror and I'll be honest when I say this one was tricky. Originally the story was going to be about Makoto and Rin watching horror films, but then I realized it was too on the nose. So I wrote this up instead, even after being burnt out from spending most of the day making Tamales and cleaning up for some house guests.
> 
> Hope you liked this and thank you for reading.


End file.
